Grounds of Valor
Category:Terminology de:kategorie:Feld der Ehrefr:Donjons de la bravoure Grounds of Valor is a training system, supported by the Adventurers' Mutual Aid Network (A.M.A.N.), in which players can take on voluntary training regimes to slay a number of specified enemies in an assigned period of time. Regimes can be undertaken multiple times per Vana'diel day. If successful, players will receive experience points, gil, and Grounds and Fields of Valor points (called "tabs") redeemable for other benefits. If a regime is undertaken more than once per day, the second (and further) will only reward experience points. Tabs and Gil may only be obtained once per day. :For details about specific individual training regimes, see Grounds Tome. Beginning a Training Regime Examine a Grounds Tome, in zones in which you wish to train. The "Individual Training" option will give you access to a number of pages---each page details which monsters need to be defeated, the area to defeat them in, and the recommended level range you should be in order to earn credit (Easy Prey or higher, meaning earning experience points) :The information on this page instructs you to defeat the following: :''5 Colliery Bats :''2 Veindigger Leechs :''Target level range: 75~80 :''Training area: Zeruhn Mines After choosing a page, seek out and defeat the specified enemies. As you defeat the enemies, you will receive progress reports, for example: :''You defeated a training regime target. (Progress: 1/6) You do not have to be the one to defeat the monster in order to have it count towards your progress, you will receive credit for the kill by being in the party when the enemy is defeated and within range to receive experience from that kill. When you have completed the regime, you will receive a message like the following: :You have successfully completed the training regime. :'' gains 1200 experience points. :'' gains 1,200 gil. :'' obtains 120 tabs. (Total: 120) :Prowess Attained: Enhanced Magic Accuracy and Magic Attack. You do not have to return to the Grounds Tome to gain the reward. You will not always obtain a prowess. This was reported to a GM and an automated reply was given stating that it is a known bug and is currently being looked into. Rewards The rewards for completing a training regime consists of Experience Points, Gil, and "tabs" (refer to the following table). The gil reward is identical to the EXP reward, while the amount of tabs you will receive is 10% of the gil/EXP reward rounded down. :For example, upon completion of the regime for Valkurm Dunes (page 2), you will receive 500 exp, 500 gil and 50 tabs. Unlike Fields of Valor (which has no bonus) or Dominion ops (whose bonus depends on the relative strength of the targets), Grounds of Valor pages grant increased rewards the more pages are completed in succession. Each subsequent page completed without zoning increases the completion bonus exp by about 4%. Note that it does not have to be the same exact page that is completed, but it must be in the same area (since zoning will erase both prowesses and this bonus). There is a cap on the amount of exp awarded per page. For example, completing page 2 in Maze of Shakhrami will continuously award 1340 exp after a certain number of pages. The number of pages necessary to cap exp in a zone is approximately 10-15 pages. Restrictions * You may accept a new regime directly after completing one, but you may only receive the gil and tab rewards once per the Vana'diel day. * Changing jobs results in the cancellation of your current training regime. * Being KO'd, logging out, changing to another area, or changing your Level Sync status will neither reset nor cancel the regime. * Leaving the zone WILL cancel any prowess you have obtained. * Prowess can get to any level (current highest is 7), but the overall total of all prowess' can not exceed 60. Field Support Tabs gained from completed training regimens may be spent on support effects, accessed by selecting the "Field Support" option when examining a Grounds Tome. "Food" support are not items received, but are given immediately as a status effect. If you are already under the effects of a food item you will get the "full" message, but you will not lose any Tabs. :These status effects are removed by any method that would normally remove status effects, including activating Level Sync after obtaining them, in the case of buffs like Protect and Refresh. }, (cap:) |50 tabs | |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Instant Rice |Field Recipe | , (cap:) |50 tabs | |} Prowesses Newly introduced with grounds of valor are a variable "Mini Atma" called "Prowess". Accumulating Prowess can bestow a myriad of beneficial effects. These effects can be "Built Upon" by receiving another point in said prowess upon finishing a training regime(only the first two regimens finished each in-game day). Prowesses will not be lost upon connection lost or Log out, but will immediately be lost upon zoning. There is no way to choose which Prowess is obtained upon completion of training regime - a random Prowess is given upon completion. {| border="0" class="sortable" width="100%" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" ! width="25%"|Name ! width="15%"|Type ! width="60%"|Effect |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Increased Treasure Casket Discovery |Treasure Casket |Increases encounters by x amount. |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Increased HP and MP |HP & MP |Increases HP and MP by x%. (Level 1 is 3%) |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Increased Magic accuracy and Magic attack. |Magic Attack & Magic Accuracy |Increases Magic Attack and Magic Accuracy by x amount. |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Increased Cure Potency |Cure Potency |Increases Cure Potency by x%. |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Increased Weapon Skill Damage |Attack |Increases Weapon Skill Damage by x%. |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Increased Crystal Yield |Crystals |Increases Crystal drop rate by x%. |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Increased combat and magic skill gain |Skill Ups |Increases Combat and magic skill up frequency by x. |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Treasure Hunter Bonus |Treasure Hunter |Adds Treasure Hunter+1 for each level attained. |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Enhanced attack and ranged attack |Attack |Increases Attack and Ranged Attack by x amount. |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Enhanced accuracy and ranged accuracy |Accuracy |Increases Accuracy and Ranged Accuracy by x amount. |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |"Killer" effects bonus |Job Trait |Increases "Killer" effects bonus by x amount. |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Attack Speed Bonus |Haste |Increases attack speed by x amount.